Chained Links
by sevenfoldgates
Summary: Modern time. Everyone's lives are chained and linked together, watch as Aang sets off a series of events that uncover hidden past and lives of all his friends and the people he meets in highschool. Rated T just in case. Jetko Zutara more couples to come.


**So…um… my first fan fiction… yeah… um… okay…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, this fan fiction would become an episode (smiles).**

**Ages:**

**Aang – 14**

**Katara – 14**

**Zuko – 14 (I know he's suppose to be older and all, but my story wouldn't make sense that way…)**

**Jet – 15**

**Sokka - 15**

**Prologue **

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, it's so hot…"

"So very hot…"

"Super hot…"

Sokka, Katara, and I all groaned and moaned from the summer heat. We were all in my backyard, lying in the grass.

"Ugh… I wanna go back to school…I wanna go back to those nice rooms with the A.C. machines…" Sokka groaned.

"Aang… why don't we just go inside…?" Katara groaned.

"Don't you remember what my dad said…? He wants us all to communicate with nature…" I stated lazily.

"More like communicate with our deaths!" Sokka snapped. "We're gonna **melt** into the ground soon if we don't do something or go somewhere!"

"Alright, alright… let's go to the shopping area…"

"Aang, are you crazy? The shopping area is about a mile away! We'll probably get heat stroke by the time we get there!" Katara said as she sat up.

"Well… where else is there to go to then…?"

"How about that new indoor soccer complex that just opened up?" Sokka suggested.

"Alright... It isn't too far."

Lazily, we all got up and began to walk out of my backyard; leaving behind the imprints of our bodies on the ground…

"I spy with my little gray eyes…something green." I mumbled.

"The grass?" Sokka tried.

"Nope."

"The leafs?"

"Nope."

"The _**sky**_?"

"Erm…no…."

"That lawn mower?"

"Negative."

"That car?"

"Nope."

"Sokka's _boxers_?" Katara cut in.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" I smirked.

"What!?!?" Sokka looked down to see that his pants were falling slightly, giving Katara and I an excellent view of his boxers.

Sokka's face flushed and he immediately pulled his pants up.

"Alright, alright! My turn!" Sokka growled. "I spy with my little blue eyes, something gray."

"The Soccer Complex!" Katara and I both exclaimed as we pointed at the large gray dome like building.

"Well… no… I was thinking of that nice car over there…" Sokka muttered. "Oh well! Race you guys there!" With that, Sokka charged right past us and scurried to the soccer complex.

"Hey! No fair you cheater!" Katara yelled out and ran after Sokka.

"Wait for me!" I squeaked.

To run was to feel the wind,

To forget everything and take a step forward,

To lose yourself in a stride…

Running was my pride.

Out of everything I did, I enjoyed running the most. I was the fastest person in my middle school, and when I get to high school, I'll run with even more grace. I never cared if I was the fastest; I just loved the wind in my face and the power I feel when I run.

Or maybe I just thought that I would never get jealous…

Because today, would be the first day that someone would beat me in speed…

In speed… and in my favorite sport…

American Football.

"I win!" I shouted out as I touched the door to the soccer complex and turned around to see Sokka and Katara catching up.

"Like always little man…" Sokka breathed.

We went inside, and were met with the refreshing, beautiful, cold air that hung around in the soccer complex.

"It's so refreshing in here!" We all exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Katara suddenly cried out.

"Huh? Katara, what is it?" I cried out.

"I spy with my little blue eyes, something cute and hot." She smirks and points.

Sokka and I look in the directions she was pointing at to see a hot-shot looking boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Oh, come on Katara. You know that boy isn't as hot as me and isn't as cute as Aang." Sokka joked.

Hot-shot looking boy was playing American Football on a indoor soccer field. All the players had no guards or protection on, and there were a few guys sitting out because of injuries. We watched as a lineman and running back get injured and get seated out.

"Looks like you're out of players." We hear hot-shot looking boy say. "Get off the field."

"Hey! Wait!" Sokka suddenly yells out and runs over to the field.

"What do you want?" Hot-shot looking boy glances at Sokka. "Ponytail boy."

Sokka ignores Hot-shot looking boy's remark and says, "Me and my friend here can play the missing positions. I can play a lineman and he can play as a running back."

"Hey! That's Aang from Omashu Middle School! He was the star running back and star track runner! And he just graduated!" I hear someone call out. Stalker much…?

Hot-shot looking boy glances at a boy with sunglasses who nods.

"Right then… you can play on this loser's team." Hot-shot looking boy shoves the ball into our team captain's arms.

Our team huddles up.

"So… Aang is it?" The captain asks me.

I nod.

"You're a star running back huh?"

"Yup."

"What school you going to for high school?"

"Ba Sing Se High!"

"Awesome… how about we do a run? All our good wide receivers have been injured."

"I don't mind."

"Can you catch?"

"Yup"

"Great. Let's do this!"

Everyone get's into their positions, the tension is on.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Quickly, I run around the defense, and far out to the other side. The captain throws a fast ball to me.

"Intercept that!" I hear Hot-shot looking boy yell.

I jump up and catch the ball. A player on the other teams comes to tackle me for when I land, but before he can touch me, Sokka comes out of nowhere and slams the guy off his feet.

"Thanks Sokka!" I say before tearing up the field with my speed.

I feel wind in my face as I run and dodge past every player I see. Before I know it, I'm almost at the end zone, and the only players I need to pass by is Hot-shot looking boy and the boy in the sunglasses.

Piece of cake. Right?

Hot-shot looking boy runs towards me and then…

He runs right past me…

_Oh well, he might've just given up… _I thought.

I see the boy with the glasses on run towards me, as he nears me he says, "'Oh well, he might've just given up…'that's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

_Huh? How'd he know!?_

He stops running and lets me run past him. "What are you holding?"

Wait.

What?

I look down to see I wasn't holding the ball. I wasn't holding anything…

"Where'd the ball go!??!" I gasped.

"Huh?" Everyone looks over at me to see that I didn't have the ball.

"You've got to be kidding me…" The captain mutters and turns to look at Hot-shot looking boy who is standing at our end zone.

"Touch and down." He states.

_How did that happen…?_

As I walk past Hot-shot looking boy, I hear him say, "All I did was slip the ball right through your arms…"

_Unbelievable…_

Hot-shot looking boy does a kick-off and our captain catches the ball. He then runs up the field and is tackled 3/4ths of the way. As our captain gets tackled, the ball slips out of his hands and into the air.

I was ahead of the captain, so I began to charge back for the ball. All of a sudden, I feel something dart right past me.

The boy with the sunglasses.

He slammed right past me and picked up the ball before it hit the ground while running.

"Aang! Get him!" I hear Sokka yell out.

Oh! Right!

I ran and caught up with the boy with the sunglasses. He glances over at me and speeds up; I catch up again and reach out my hand to grab his shirt. He burst out with speed again, and soon enough with these burst of speed, I'm running as fast as I could. I hope he is at his limit too…

While running as fast as I could, I reach out and touch his shirt. Before I could get my hand to grasp it, he blasts out with speed again. I see him turn his head to grin at me, and then he is far out of my reach.

I feel the world slow down…

I feel my world slowly crash down…

My arms are flung out as if trying to grab something…

The only thing running through my mind is…

DID THAT GUY JUST FRY ME IN RUNNING!?!?

WHAT THE !$#$#$#!#$!!!!!!!

"Aang? Aang, are you alright?"

Katara?

I open my eyes to see Katara looking over me.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Aang buddy… I'm sorry to say but… you've been beaten with speed…" Sokka whispers.

Enter dramatic scream,

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**Yeah, I know, long prologue…**

**Sorry if you didn't understand some parts, I'm still working on it… so uh, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
